


烟瘾

by mlekoPolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlekoPolk/pseuds/mlekoPolk





	烟瘾

/一发完

“呼~”

此时的朱正廷正蹲在别墅一个隐秘的墙角下偷偷抽着烟。朱正廷想，要不是今天黄明昊要去公司处理一些紧急事情，他怕是找不出时间抽烟了。幸好幸好。朱正廷拍拍胸口，安慰一下自己。

朱正廷悠哉悠哉的抽着烟，一点都不怕黄明昊会回来。因为他想，黄明昊处理事情肯定不会回来的了。回来至少也要明天早上。

可他不知道黄明昊只是要去公司处理一点小事情，两分钟的事。哪用得着这么久。

黄明昊处理完事情之后就开车回了家，一进门就听到朱正廷窸窸窣窣的小声音，还有...烟的味道？？亏他出门前还跟他的贝贝说过让他别抽烟，他一出门后他的贝贝就这么不乖了？？他觉得必须给他家不安分的贝贝一些惩罚了。

黄明昊放轻脚步向朱正廷走去，看着他一脸悠闲的抽着烟，心里有点生气。黄明昊走到朱正廷身后，在他耳旁呼了一口气。

“我的贝贝怎么又在抽烟了？”

朱正廷听到这个声音瞬间惊了一下，他颤颤巍巍的转过身，顶着个颤抖的声音问。

“你你你...你怎么这么快就回来了？你不是...去处理..事情的吗..”

朱正廷越说越心虚，身体不禁缩了缩。

“处理完事情特意想早点回来看看我贝贝在干嘛呢，没想到在抽烟啊~”

黄明昊特意把抽烟两字说重了一点，朱正廷一听，完了。

“不是...我我...我..唔！”

没等朱正廷说完，黄明昊就一口吻了上去，朱正廷的唇里带着浓浓的烟酒味。他撬开对方的齿缝探入舌尖，加深的侵略对方的领地。黄明昊看着面前人微红的耳根不禁勾起了嘴角。

“唔....”

黄明昊咬了一下朱正廷的唇瓣，朱正廷作痛。

“嗯...你干嘛！”

“我们家贝贝不听我的话了肯定要惩罚一下啦，对不对~”

说罢，黄明昊公主抱抱起他，把他带进房间，反锁了门。黄明昊把他扔到床上，顺势压了下去。黄明昊在他耳旁轻声说道，

“当然 惩罚不止一个”

“唔...”

朱正廷白皙的脸迅速染上一抹红晕，他当然知道黄明昊是什么意思。他扭动他纤细的腰，顺着黄明昊的手迎合上去。

“贝贝 我要开始惩罚你了哦”

黄明昊附在朱正廷耳边悄悄的对他说，这句话就像催情剂一样，惹得朱正廷全身泛红，好像轻轻一碰，就会渗出血来。

他胸前的那两颗乳粒早已硬挺，黄明昊温柔的抚摸它，随后低下头含住那方艳丽。在朱正廷眼里，黄明昊现在的动作就像在欲擒故纵一样。他忍不住了，

“呜...昊...昊昊..下面..下面好难受”

黄明昊离开那两个已经被他吸的粉红粉红的乳粒，欠身往下一看，朱正廷下面的小穴已经湿透了，黄明昊轻轻掰开，里面的淫水都顺着流了出来。

黄明昊伸入了一根手指进去，朱正廷忍不住娇捏的呻吟出声。黄明昊缓慢的抽插着，时不时用情话挑逗一下身下的小可人，他一下加到三根，身下人大声的娇喘着。嘴里还流着津液不停地说不要不要。

“贝贝这样就受不了了吗？这样都受不了的话怎么吞的下你老公这根呢”

黄明昊开着黄腔，说着一堆淫秽的语言。趁朱正廷慌神，他提起他的那根粗大，一股劲撞进朱正廷已经被扩张的差不多的小穴里。

“啊...嗯嗯...昊”

黄明昊一口咬住朱正廷最敏感的耳根处，

“喊老公”

“啊啊...老公呜..”

黄明昊突然提起了兴致，用全部的力去撞击着朱正廷的小穴。他撞到朱正廷的敏感点，朱正廷的腰骨挺了起来，叫声变得更加娇捏高亢。

“呜...呜唔...老公..老公...我不行了嗯啊...太快了唔慢..点”

黄明昊不听朱正廷的，快速的顶撞着他那脆弱的敏感点。左右手抓着朱正廷身下早已挺立很久的那根摩擦。

“啊....”

黄明昊低吼一声，他缴了械。朱正廷也软了下来，全身无力，直接趴倒在床上。黄明昊看着朱正廷脸上的红晕还未散开，笑了笑再次附上他的耳根旁说：

“贝贝，以后别吸烟了，吸我吧。”


End file.
